


Joining The Mile High Club

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining The Mile High Club

Maria isn't sure why she's so amused by Natasha's request. She smiles, nods and delicately lets Natasha get the clues on her own. She waits silently in her office, smiling when Natasha enters. Natasha smiles and shuts then locks the door. They are miles above the earth and Natasha smiles and pulls Maria up, strips her and pushes her down, the two are still staring at one another when Natasha finally pulls her over to a chair. She sits, pulls Maria down into her lap, kisses her and begins her slow attack on Maria's senses. She promises herself that she will let Maria go someday, but she never does. She chooses instead to join the mile high club, pulling Maria closer to her. Maria seems happy to let her kiss, stroke and lick.


End file.
